Dragon of the North
by Rae Rae0343
Summary: When Gray was younger he was found by Elrora, a girl who was six years older than him who took him in as her brother. This is a story of their adventures with FairyTail.
1. Chapter 1

The Cursed Island

When I finally got back to Fairy Tail after my S-Class quest I discovered that Natsu, Happy and Lucy stole an S-Class quest of their own and went to complete it. Or at least try. I was told that Gray went after them, but that was yesterday. He should have been back with them last night.

I don't doubt that Gray if fine, he can definitely take care of himself. I trained him for most of his life in Ice Dragon Slayer magic and I am confident in my effectiveness.

I haven't met Lucy yet, but I can't imagine a new person to the guild would cause too much trouble. From what Macao and Wakaba are telling me, Lucy is a Celestial Spirit Mage with only a few keys. She is very stupid for agreeing to go with Natsu being as inexperienced as she is.

Now Natsu is powerful, he really is, but he is pretty oblivious to nearly everything. His memory is also terrible… He wouldn't come back with Gray without a fight. That is a is no way Gray could handle him and Happy on his own. He may need help.

This is my chance to go along with Erza to retrieve them. She looks mad… There is no way Gray will escape the punishment that the other three will face. He is going to need me to save him even if it means he will have to face a punishment from me.

Moondrip

Erza agreed to let me come with her even though she knew I would try to protect them from her. I do however believe that they need to be punished. I made sure that Erza understood I am in charge of Gray's punishment. Going on an S-Class quest when you are not infact S-Class is both dangerous and stupid. I'm going to punish him for scaring me.

I found him when he was nine and I was fifteen. I was on my way back from an S-Class quest when I found him lost and alone. He was looking for powerful mages in the west, so I took him back to Fairy Tail with me, introduced him to Gramps and the rest of the guild. When he decided to stay I adopted him as my brother. Right now he is all I have for family. Well I have the rest of Fairy Tail for my family too, but I'm closest with Gray, obviously.

"Erza was it necessary to take over a pirate ship?" I asked. Gosh, this motion sickness will be the death of me.

"Yes, it is absolutely necessary. We have to get to Galuna Island as soon as possible." She replied.

"I suppose, but you didn't have to demand and threaten them to bring you. We could have just rented our own ship." I said. Looking around at the pirates I added, "They are terrified of you."

"They do seem a bit skeemish… But what matters is that they get us there. If they are afraid of us then that is their own personal issue."

I didn't correct her when she included me in being who the pirates were afraid of, because if I think about it they probably were afraid of me… I mean I did storm the ship with Erza… And it's not like I've spoken to them to defuse the tension. I've just been standing at a distance with my arms crossed over my chest and this emotionless look on my face. Add that with how I am showing absolutely no fear towards Erza… That shows I'm either at the same power level as her or stronger.

Damn it, they think I'm scary.

Natsu vs Yuka the wave user

Nothing of significance to post on our travels thus far.

Just Do Whatever!

Erza and I found Lucy on the beach. It looks like she just defeated a pink haired woman who had a giant pile of rocks arranged like some kind of beast. All of a sudden Happy came flying up. "Hey Lucy are you-" He cut himself off and tried to hightail it out of there at the sight of Erza. Too bad Erza caught his tail, poor Happy.

"Erza you're frightening him." I said. "Here, I'll hold him." She gave Happy to me and he calmed down a bit, but was still shaking slightly.

Happy and Lucy tried to beg for their lives. I don't really think Erza was listening to them… Not a single word. She picked up Lucy and threw her over her shoulder to make sure she didn't escape. Together we went to the nearby village. Erza took up residency in one of the larger tents. I followed after her still holding Happy because I'm sure Natsu and Gray would find us eventually, so now we wait.

Once Gray came around I was relieved to see that he was unharmed for the most part. Sleep does wonders to the body. He managed to heal quite a bit from the wound on his abdomen, which looked like it caused some damage.

"Erza?! Why are they tied up?" He asked.

"Honestly I don't know. I told her it was unnecessary." I said while petting Happy.

"Lucy filled me in. Where is Natsu?" Erza questioned.

"We don't know. Last we saw he was fighting the Cold Emperor's Lackeyes." Replied Lucy.

"We must apprehend him and return to Fairy Tail." Said Erza.

"How can you be so heartless?" Asked Gray. "These people need our help! I refuse to leave. We can help them."

Erza withdrew her sword and pointed it at Gray's neck. "You are coming back to Fairy Tail. You have no choice." She said with a menacing glare.

Gray grabbed the blade with his hand and said, "It's the right thing to do. We are here now. They need our help. Whether you like it or not I'm helping them. I'm going to see this through." before pushing her blade aside and walking out of the tent.

"Erza he's right, we must help. You can go back with those two if you wish, but I'm going to stay too. They could use some S-Class help." I said. I ran out of the tent to catch up with Gray. He had already made it to the edge of the encampment. "Gray!" I shouted. He turn around and waited for me to catch up. Once I did I threw myself into his arms for a hug, for which he caught me. "I'm so proud of you." I told him.

"Thanks Elrora. It just didn't feel right abandoning these people."

"You're right. That's why I'm staying to help you." I said while letting go of him. We continued walking. "So where are we going? Also who is this Cold Emperor and what is he doing on an island like Galuna?" I questioned.

"We are going to the Temple of the Moon in the forest where the Cold Emperor, Lyon, is trying to melt the ice encasing Deliora with moon drip." He explained.

"Lyon as in the Lyon you studied under Ur with?"

"Yes, he thinks he can defeat Deliora on his own and finally surpass Ur."

"Idiot." I said. There is no way he will be able to defeat Deliora on his own. Deliora is a demon from the books of Zeref, if anyone was going to defeat Deliora it would be a team effort.

"Hey wait! We're coming with you!" Shouted Lucy. She was running up to us with Erza while Happy was flying after them.

"I suppose we could help." Said Erza. "But you will still be punished."

I sighed. She should cut them some slack. The idiots only wanted some adventure.

"There is something I have to tell Lyon, Ur told me not to tell him, but right now he needs to hear it. Ur may not be with us, but she is still alive." Said Gray.

Eternal Magic

"The truth is Ur is still alive. Ur and Lyon found me, they pulled me from the rubble." Gray started his story. "I went with them and Ur taught me Ice Make magic. Once I found out where Deliora was I went after it on my own, I was stupid. Ur sacrificed herself to save me, but she is not dead. She made me promise not to tell especially Lyon." I know most of this, he told me when he was younger, it was the first anniversary of Ur's death.

"Hey look, the temple is crooked." Pointed out Lucy.

"It was probably Natsu. It would be pretty smart of him if he did it on purpose." Said Gray.

"You never really know with him…" I added.

Suddenly we were being ambushed by people wearing robes and their faces were covered.

"I'll handle these people. The rest of you should continue to the temple." Declared Erza while requipping.

"Are you sure Erza?" Questioned Lucy. "I'll help."

"Me too!" Exclaimed Happy.

"Gray, Elrora go!" Erza shouted to us. I saluted her and took off running with Gray.

We busted into the room that was iced over to break up the fight between Natsu and Lyon.

"This fight is between you and me Lyon." Stated Gray.

I was shocked into silence when Gray took the stance of iced shell. My heart started to pound when I realized he was willing to give his life to stop Lyon. He wanted to right what he thought he wronged. It was no bluff. He was too composed for it to be a bluff. He was going to kill himself. My little brother is suicidal…


	2. Chapter 2

The Final Showdown of Galuna Island

Natsu realized when I did. He was standing closer to Gray and punched him in the face. Normally I would scold him and try to break up whatever fight would surely follow, but thank goodness for Natsu, Gray lost his concentration and that broke the forming spell. The two then started to fight over who would fight Lyon… I was right, there was a following argument.

I intervened and broke up their fight by pulling them apart by their ears. "Enough!" I yelled. "Natsu, this is something Gray has to do for himself. Let him fight Lyon."

The temple started to shake and then it righted itself. It turned out to be some guy in a large tiki mask that fixed it, but he smelled of women's perfume… That's weird.

"Fine, Gray can fight this loser. I'm going after that one." Said Natsu. He ran off after the other guy seeming happy that he had someone to fight. At least he won't get in Gray's way again.

Once Natsu was out of earshot I turned to Gray glared at him and said, "If you attempt Iced Shell again I will personally melt you and make sure Lyon gets a proper butt kicking." I punched him in the arm.

"Ow!" He exclaimed.

"That's for scaring me you ass." I said. "Use the skills I taught you. Part of using that magic effectively is believing you can use it." I gave him a smile and began leaving to go make sure no one continued moondrip tonight.

"Thanks Elrora." I heard him say.

"Yeah, just make sure you comeback home with me in one piece. Or I'll never forgive you." With that I left him.

I noticed that someone was infact performing the moondrip, but by the time I got to the top of the temple where it was being performed I was too late. The monstrous roar that echoed in the night was all the proof that I was too late. Now we have a demon to take care of. That is after I kick this guys butt who dared perform moondrip alone.

Burst

When I reached the top of the temple I saw that the only one performing moondrip was this human that looked like a dog… He didn't seem to be any kind of threat, so before he knew I was there I rushed him with Ice Dragons Diamond fist. His body immediately started to freeze over. Within a couple of moments the moondrip stopped. I was satisfied with that… Until I heard Deliora roar again and the temple started to shake… Definitely too late.

I ran to where I thought Deliora was only to see Natsu stop Gray from performing Iced Shell again… Natsu punched Deliora and the demon just broke like glass… It looks like Deliora was already dead. I diffused my fist leaving it looking black from how cold the ice was.

After the dust settled I saw Gray go over and help Lyon get up. Aww. That is probably the nicest thing Gray has done for Lyon ever. Gray said they were like brothers, but they still had a bit of a rivalry over who was the best.

"That was easy… We completed an S-Class quest!" Exclaimed Natsu.

"Do you think the master will let us do more?" Questioned Lucy.

"You didn't complete the quest. You were supposed to return the villagers to their original forms." I said.

"Precisely." Agreed Erza. "This has to do with the large amounts of moondrip over a long period of time. Just because Deliora is dead doesn't mean this is solved."

"Crap!" Shouted Natsu.

"Lyon, do you know why this would happen?" Asked Gray.

"I have no idea. As far as I know it doesn't affect the human body." He replied.

"Yeah right!" Argued Natsu.

"Look at me, I'm not affected."

He's right… That could only mean one thing. We better get back to the village to ask a couple more questions before we mark that as the conclusion though.

"Come on, back to the village." I said.

Everyone started the trek back to the village. I decided to lag behind a bit to wait for Gray, who was telling Lyon that he should join a guild.

"Sherry and Yuka used to be a part of Lamia Scale, I'm sure they will be accepted back into the guild and the master will accept you into her guild too." I added. I walked closer to them and kneeled next to Lyon before continuing. "Everyone is treated like family in a guild. From what Gray has told me you have been without one for too long." I hugged him, he seemed surprised but didn't push me away. "I am also sorry that you didn't get to surpass your teacher, but maybe it's time to find someone else to be better than. Or maybe a new goal in your life." I pulled away and got ready to walk off with Gray, but remembered something almost as an afterthought. "Your friend that has dog like features will be fine in a couple of hours." Then Gray and I left to catch up with the others.

When we made it back to the village Erza was declaring how she was going to destroy the moon while Natsu was beyond ecstatic. I swear Erza is such a drama queen when she wants to be.

Reach the Sky Above

The sky started to shatter showing that my theory of there being an invisible gaseous shell over the island was correct.

It also came to light that the villagers were demons. Lucy's face was hilarious and I really couldn't help but point and laugh at her. I know, I'm really mature…

Gray got angry that the villagers would keep that secret from him. I had to explain to him that it wasn't their fault, memory loss was a side effect of the shell. Bobo, the chief's son was the only one who didn't suffer from memory loss and he was very much alive.

Soon everyone was partying. Gray was a hit with all the ladies. It just added to his appeal when he said that they looked just fine as monsters, showing that he didn't care for looks.

I'll just let him be… I don't think I'll be able to get close to him anyway. They won't care that I'm his sister, to them that would be enough reason for them to have him for the night, I'll have him to myself at home.

Sherry, Yuka and who I discovered was Toby, came down to the village to apologize. Only we didn't realize that until after Erza knocked them all down… They all stayed for the party, for a little while anyway.

The next morning we were preparing to leave. Erza refused the award saying that Fairy Tail never officially accepted the request, which I should have done before I left… It's not like Gray and I need the money, but let's just face it Lucy needs to pay rent and Natsu and Happy are probably out of food money. I was a bit shocked however, when Erza accepted the gate key for Lucy. I guess the newbie got a reward afterall…

We all got on our stolen pirate ship. Who would have known they would come to praise me and Erza? They waited for us on the shore to bring us back to the port.

I was not looking forward to the trip back, I would have to try not to get sick again. Natsu wasn't looking forward to it either, his motion sickness is worse than mine. I've had six extra years to become accustomed to it.

Natsu suggested swimming all the way back with Lucy. I would offer freezing over the water so that we could skate back, but it would be too far for both… So we are stuck with the ship.

We waved goodbye to everyone while the pirates got us moving on our journey.

After we got back to Magnolia Erza mentioned how the master was still going to punish them. Natsu and Gray both started screaming like psychos. I added, "Gray, you and I also need to have a talk."

"No, double punishment isn't fair!" He yelled. I dragged him back to the guild by the back of his shirt as Erza did the same to Natsu. Lucy followed behind us afraid of what was to come, because nobody would tell her what the punishment was. Honestly, Erza and I also have no clue either, it's a different punishment every time. Lucy was holding a shaking Happy. We were about to go into the guildhall. Let's see how this goes...


	3. Chapter 3

Changeling

Master Makarov wasn't here… Apparently there was some kind of emergency council meeting. He could be back at any time, according to Mira anyway. It looks like Natsu, Gray, Lucy and Happy will have to wait to receive their punishment.

I went to get a drink from the bar and sat at a random table. Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Erza and Happy came to my table after Natsu grabbed a spell to translate as his next job. He read it out loud and I suddenly was on the floor.

"What the heck. Why am I on the floor?" I asked sitting up. As I sat up I saw myself running out of the guild… "What? Natsu what did you do!" I yelled at him.

"Don't yell at me! I'm Elfman." He said.

"Huh?" I was confused.

"Loke don't be a meanie!" Shouted Erza with a really high pitched voice.

"Erza?" Meanie is not in Erza's vocabulary nor will it ever be.

"I'm Happy." She said. Oh my goodness we switched bodies!

"I see you've activated that ancient spell." Said Makarov who suddenly appeared out of nowhere. I was under the impression that he would be gone for a couple of days still.

"Master can you change us back?" Asked Lucy as Gray.

"Well it's an ancient spell, so it stands to reason that… I don't know!" He declared. For a second I thought he could help us. "But I do know that everyone has to be switched back to normal within thirty minutes or you will be stuck like that forever."

"What!?" We shouted.

"I have to find Loke!" I exclaimed as I ran out of the guild in pursuit of myself. If only I could sniff myself out… Wait a second. I stopped running to test it out and...Fail. I don't have my Dragon Slaying abilities. What would I have smelled like anyway? I shook the thoughts from my head. Not important now!

I ran at an even faster pace this time, we are on a timer. I was burning up, with sweat everywhere, so I ditched the jacket and shirt while running. I stopped and almost gave up on finding Loke, when I heard a commotion in a nearby alley. I straightened up from my hunched over position to catch my breath and wandered over to the alley.

I saw myself being cornered by a bunch of perverts. It was obvious as to where this as going to go by the way that man held my body against the wall. I was furious. It's one thing if I would have been in my own body, then I would have kicked their asses with my magic, but this was Loke in my body. He had no idea on how to use my magic.

I felt slightly dizzy, but that didn't stop me from punching these guys lights out. I then turned to a traumatized looking Loke. I'm sure he never thought this could happen to him and that added to the shock.

"We switch bodies and you run off?" I asked.

"I didn't realize until I tried flirting with those girls." He said still a bit shocked.

"Come here." I said. When he got closer to me I picked him up and started carrying him back to the guild bridal style.

"What are you doing?"

"You are traumatized by what just happened. It may have been my body, but you were the one that had to experience it. Are you okay?"

"I will be." He said. "Why are you shirtless?"

"I overheated while running around town to try and find you." I explained. "Hey, I didn't realize your eyes were sensitive to sunlight. I thought you wore sunglasses to give yourself a 'cool' look."

"No, the light is just too much sometimes and it give me headaches." He explained.

"Are the dizzy spells apart of that too?" I asked.

"Um, yeah. Did you notice anything else?"

"I can't feel any magic coming from you, so that must mean you get your magic from your rings." I stated.

"That is correct." He confirmed.

"But I already knew all of that. I know who you really are Loke."

"What?! How did you know?! You didn't tell anyone did you?!" He exclaimed with my more feminine voice.

"I knew about a week or two after you joined Fairy Tail. Your scent gave you away." I said, referring to my Dragon Slaying sense of smell. "Hey look, we're back at the guild. Let's not talk about what happened." I added as I set him down before we entered the guildhall.

Macao was keeping track of the time out of everyone's way. We only had a couple of minutes left to change back. We made it just in time.

Levy was trying to break the spell. Natsu or actually Elfman, Jet and Droy were cheering on Levy while she was trying to work. How can she concentrate with all of that racket?

Why is Gray drooling ice cubes? I mean Lucy. Nevermind, that's right we can't control our magic.

"Okay everyone I'm gonna explain this real quick-" Started Levy.

We were only in seconds for the countdown so I wasn't shocked when Gray as Lucy said, "No explaining do!"

"Only one pair can go at a time so I'll do it real fast." She said. As soon as she finished explaining she started chanting the reverse spell. There was a flash of white light and Levy thought it worked…

"I'm back to normal." Said Lucy.

"Me too." Added Gray.

"Uh guys… Why am I still a girl?!" Shouted Loke still in my body.

"I'll be stuck a guy forever!" I started panicking. I wasn't the only one panicking. Mira was too. I guess she switched places with the Master and Cana and Wakaba also switched… Now I'll have to think about what my life will be like being magicless for the rest of forever.

Eventually we discovered that we were not infact stuck like this. Master placed that request on the board knowing that Natsu would take it. This whole situation was our punishment… It would have been funny if I wasn't dragged into it. I didn't even do anything wrong! Neither did Erza, Loke, Cana, Elfman, Wakaba or Mira. So in a way this got out of hand, but it was just too funny to the Master to stop it.

That's the thing with Master, his methods of punishment are a bit unconventional… And you never know what to expect.


	4. Chapter 4

Natsu and the Dragon Egg

I was spending the day with Mira in Fairy Tail's library. Mira decided to do some organizing in here and I thought she really could use some help. Let's face it, there is no way she would be able to get this all organized on her own. Our library is like the rest of the guild hall, a mess. Books are misplaced, there are stacks of books lying everywhere that haven't been put back, there was also a thick layer of dust on certain books that no one ever reads. At least with two people we can get more cleaning done. Besides, I decided to spend a few days here before going on another job. I missed it around the guild and I can't leave Gray for too long either otherwise I'll start missing him like crazy. I promise I'm not one of those overprotective older siblings… Okay, I guess I can't really promise that…

Lucy came in ranting about Natsu and Happy fighting. They were fishing and Natsu cooked all of the fish. Even I know that Happy likes his fish raw. It probably really hurt Happy's feelings knowing Natsu wasn't willing to keep them raw. They actually have arguments over this all the time, so you think Natsu would remember… But thining about it, his memory is terrible… I'm sure they'll make up eventually. They always do.

I started handing books to Lucy to put away and she unknowingly started helping us all while still ranting. Mira noticed me doing this and looked like she was going to scold me, but she seemed to have changed her mind. She knows that we could use the help. I don't want to spend all day in here. I'm sure she doesn't want to either.

Mira suggested that Lucy cared a lot about what Natsu did because he captured her heart with his boyish charms… I guess that was too much for Lucy to think about. She lost balance and fell off the ladder bringing piles of books down with her… Aw man, more for us to clean up… She looks unharmed so there's no reason to ask if she's okay.

She blushed as she started picking up books from the floor. She kept repeatedly apologizing to us. It really is fine I guess. I knew she had some feelings for Natsu. It's kind of obvious. I'm happy Mira didn't do anything about it yet. She isn't Fairy Tail's matchmaker for nothing. A mischievous Mira isn't fun.

A slip of paper fell out of one of the books Lucy picked up. "Is this everyone in the guild when they were younger?" Asked Lucy. She was looking at a portrait Reedus drew of us when Happy was born. We were all so young. In the picture I stood next to a mostly naked Gray with my arm thrown around his shoulder. My long white hair trailed down to just above my knees with two small braids somewhat concealed in with the rest of my hair. I was wearing an off the shoulder black top with a tank top underneath and a short black skirt. I had such a big smile on my face while Gray looked emotionless. He comes off as that but he has one of the biggest hearts that I've ever seen. Then again I spend more time with him being that I live with him, it would take everyone else longer to see how great of a person he is.

"It sure is." Answered Mira.

"I know that head of spiky pink hair from anywhere." Lucy said. "That must be Cana and Gray… Elrora is that you? Wait, why is Natsu riding a dragon?!"

"That's Happy." I explained. "We all thought Natsu brought home a dragon egg that day. Imagine our shock when it hatched and was a cat." I thought it was kind of funny that Reedus drew the cat as a dragon anyway just for the memory.

Mira told Lucy the story of how exactly Natsu got Happy. Lucy was shocked to learn Mira was a rival to Erza and used to be much more badass than she is now, but life changing experiences tend to do that to a person.

When Mira explained why the Master let's us have our rivalries I couldn't help but to smile. I'm grateful that he did. He believed that we challenged one another because we saw ourselves in our rivals. By challenging each other we developed our magic and became stronger. When I was younger the only person that I saw as an equal in magic was Laxus and he must have thought the same of me otherwise I'm sure he wouldn't have acknowledged any of our fights, he probably would have just walked away with a scoff. We always come out of our fights in a stalemate like Natsu and Gray. We both also refuse to lose, we are just too damn stubborn. We fight until we can't anymore. I'm sure some people would see that as honorable while others see it as stupid. They can think what they want, it won't stop the outcome.

It's actually been a long time since I've seen Laxus. Now a days he keeps himself busy by taking requests with his team the Thunder Legion. I also keep myself busy with requests, but I go solo or I'll sometimes bring Gray with me. Either way you look at it we don't spend any time at the guild together anymore. I wouldn't ask for a fight like Natsu, but if needed I will fight him. Even if it's to knock him down a few pegs. He is so arrogant I swear… It ticks me off. Just because he's the Master's grandson he thinks he can do whatever he wants. If I were to see him now I feel as if our fights would be just like how they were when we were kids. Maybe we would be a little bit more mature about it and not fight… I can only hope anyway.

Huh, I haven't actually seen that dufus for a long while. Kind of makes me wonder what he's been up to… Or if he's still the same person.

Mira finished telling the story to Lucy and Master came to get me and her to help him with something. We left Lucy to her thoughts in the library. It looks like we will have to clean the library some other time.


	5. Chapter 5

Phantom Lord

I can't believe someone would attack Fairy Tail, but of course they would attack after everyone left. Such cowards, I would have loved to beat the crap out of whoever did this. It's kind of obvious who the suspect is. One glance at the guildhall and you will know it was Blacksteel Gajeel. There were iron pillars sticking out of the guild at odd angles, he was the only one that could have done it.

I don't know why Phantom Lord would want to start a war with Fairy Tail. Inter-guild fighting is against the law. I know we have always been rivals, this is just crossing a line. What could possess them to break a law enacted by the Magic Council?

Though I am grateful that no one was hurt. I believe we should retaliate against Phantom Lord and I'm sure others think so too. The only thing stopping us is gramps… He is also drunk off his ass and is a bit too lenient. He thinks they are cowards, which is something we agree on. I believe that even if we stay out of this the Magic Council won't do anything about it. We are kind of on their list of people they don't care for. Our guild may be destructive, it's not like we are on purpose though.

Right now all of us Fairy Tail guild members are located in the basement of the guildhall. This is where we will gather and receive requests for the time being.

Natsu and his team returned and they all got into a bit of an argument with the Master… I'm happy Natsu calmed down a bit and agreed not to fight the Phantom Lord guild. Sometimes he just says things without thinking, this time was no different, but it sounded like he thought about it. He just has strong feelings for Fairy Tail. I can't blame him, this has been home for him since Igneel disappeared. It's the same for me when Anok left. We just get so defensive when it comes to Fairy Tail, because we don't want to go back to a time where we were on our own in the world.

After that was settled then we left to go home. It was suggested that we stay together until this situation blows over, so Gray and I decided to go to Lucy's apartment considering she was new to the guild and Phantom Lord wouldn't know where she was staying yet.

When we got there Erza, Happy and Natsu were already there. We all beat Lucy. She definitely wasn't happy when she noticed extra bodies in her apartment… Maybe we shouldn't have broken in… Eh, oh well. It's in the past.

Erza made everyone bathe before bed. I'm not complaining Natsu, Gray and Happy needed it… I had to drag Gray into the bathroom, because he already stripped and was laying in Lucy's bed relaxing. My brother is lazy. I showered after him, I didn't think of bringing extra clothes or anything, so Lucy let me borrow some black bootie shorts and a purple tank top. Gray and I came straight here after being at the guild so I can't be blamed for not having my own clothes. I already know Gray will sleep in his underwear… He just makes himself right at home wherever he is.

While Lucy was showering Gray and I were reading Lucy's manuscript. We got pretty far, it was good. We read up until Lucy noticed we were reading it and she ripped it out of our hands. not fair. It was just getting really interesting. I can't believe she's going to leave us on a cliffhanger like that.

Once Erza was finished with her shower we talked about how the damage done to the guild was done by Blacksteel Gajeel. Lucy had no clue who that was… She was shocked that one person could do that much damage.

"Hello, have you met Natsu?" I joked.

"Hey!" He shouted. I just shrugged my shoulders. It's true.

Eventually we all fell asleep. Lucy was in her bed with Erza. Being that there was no room for me in there I volunteered to sleep on the floor with Natsu, Gray and Happy. I was cuddling Happy in my arms with Natsu and Gray on either side of us. They had their arms and legs thrown everywhere, which doesn't bother me. I just want to sleep, so I cuddled Happy and allowed Natsu and Gray to have their arms draped over us.

In the morning we came across the most despicable thing in South Gate Park. Levy, Jet and Droy were crucified under a large oak tree. Soon after we got there the rest of the guild arrived.

Gramps finally declared war! He said he couldn't stand to see his children get hurt, now his children have been given the okay. Yes! Let's do some ass kicking! We all traveled to the town Phantom Lord resides in to exact our revenge.

Gramps knocked down a wall of their guildhall declaring, "Fairy Tail has come calling!"

We all charged engaging in battle. As I was fighting I shouted, "Tell me where I can find Blacksteel Gajeel!"

"And the Element Four!" Added Erza.

"Well, well, if it isn't the Ice Queen and Titania Erza." I faintly heard from above with my Dragon Slayer hearing. "No Mystogan or Laxus?"

"Gajeel!" I shouted as I launched myself into the air with a pair of dragon wings I quickly constructed out of ice. Once I was up in the rafters with Gajeel they dissipated. "Ice Dragon's Tears!" My spell was somewhat deflected by Gajeel's arm turning into an iron club. It was noticeable where the tears froze him.

"Gonna have to do better than that Ice Queen." He taunted.

"I will." I smirked. "Ice Dragon's Diamond Fists!" Both of my arms tuned into a deep purple unbreakable ice up until my elbows. I quickly launched myself at him and punched everywhere I could land a hit. My stamina was very high, so I can keep at this forever. It was almost as if we were dancing up here in the rafters, moving beam to beam with grace.

Gajeel was finally slowing down, my ice was finally starting to affect his body long term. One last punch to his face and he fell from the rafters. I dropped down next to him to punch him some more to either knock him unconscious or render him completely immobile, really whichever comes first.

Lucy Heartfilia

The fighting stopped abruptly when Master Makarov fell from an upper level of the guildhall. It seems as if Aria from the Element Four took away his magic. What kind of man would do that?! I know he had his orders from Jose, but still, I would have refused. Who cares if Jose is a Wizard Saint! Taking someone's magic is wrong, just plain evil.

Everyone from the guild was shocked and the Phantom Lord members started to get cocky. They thought they could beat us with our Master down. Little do they know we have lots of strong wizards in our guild, not just our Master.

Erza demanded we retreat. None of us were in a good mental state to fight. We need to be focused to win, but the only thing we can think about right now is if our Master will be okay. It took awhile, but we all reluctantly followed her orders.

Natsu and I overheard Aria talking about how Lucy was successfully captured to a barely there Gajeel. As we were leaving helping each other out I noticed how Natsu grabbed a member of Phantom Lord and started dragging him away demanding he tell us where Lucy is. Happy was flying along with them.

I think Natsu and Happy are perfectly capable of bringing her back. There is also no reason to worry Erza or anyone else especially with this turn of events. They probably won't even know he's gone until he's back...

I was walking in between Gray and Loke, we all had our arms around each other's necks for support. I have to admit Gajeel got some good punches in with his iron clubs. I tried to block most of his punches with my arms, but I couldn't protect all of me. My legs are pretty bruised up and it hurts to walk. Thank goodness for Gray and Loke.

Master was taken to Porlyusica and everyone else that was more injured were taken to the infirmary. I didn't classify myself as one of them. All I had to do was ice my legs for a while and I should be good to go. I formed a layer of ice over my legs and waited for it to melt off. That should be enough time for ice. I'm still pretty bruised up… My legs look terrible… The black and blue bruises drastically stood out on my pale legs. Even with my Dragon Slayer healing it will take some time for them to be healed.

Fifteen Minutes

Natsu brought Lucy back to the guild and she was so upset, she just couldn't stop crying. Who would have known that Lucy was some spoiled rich kid that ran away from home? Actually it doesn't seem that far fetched, she does act like a spoiled brat from time to time.

Gray, Natsu and Elfman were trying to comfort Lucy while Mira and Cana tried to get Laxus to come home over the lacrima. Laxus was dissing Makarov and said the only way he would help is if Lucy was his woman…

"You are such a pig!" Shouted Cana

"I just don't see why I should have to clean up the old man's mess." He complained.

Before Mira could yell at him and smash the lacrima I gently nudged her out of the way. I can handle him. Always have been.

"We are strong enough to defeat Phantom Lord without you. It's just that a family is always stronger when they stand together. Now listen, I want you to stay right where you are. We don't need you, but remember that the rest of us here will remember your absence today and how it seems you don't care about the guild. When you become guild master no one will follow you. Have a safe journey and I hope you successfully complete your mission." I ended with a smile and cut out the lacrima.

"Thanks." Said an upset Mira.

"No problem." I replied.

"I'm a bit surprised with how you handled that. You haven't seen him in years, so I thought you were going to try to punch his face through the lacrima." Stated Cana smiling.

"Come on we don't fight all the time…" I said.

"You two fight as much as Natsu and Gray." Chuckled Mira. That would be true...

"They liiike each other!" Exclaimed Happy from out of nowhere.

"Where did you- Wha? No!" I shouted, my face flushing.

"Aww, I can see it now! Little light blonde haired, blue eyed babies!" Exclaimed Mira who now had hearts in her eyes. Oh goodness no.

"Happy stop giving Mira ideas!" I shouted at him. He quickly flew away afraid of what I might do to him if he stayed any longer.

I looked back to Cana and Mira to see Mira with a mischievous look to her. "Mira, what are you planning?" I asked.

"Nothing…" She smiled sweetly and went off with everyone else to see what the commotion was outside.

"Looks like Fairy Tail's match maker is at it again." Said Cana.

"I hope not." I grumbled. Cana and I joined everyone else outside.

Phantom Lords guildhall was walking towards us… They had constructed and attached mechanical legs so that it could walk. When it stopped a part of the guild opened up and out came a cannon. A Jupiter cannon!? We are so screwed, but maybe- There was a struggle to my right. It was Natsu and he was trying to stop Erza from shielding us. Only he was being held back. Erza requipped into her adamantine armor and took her place in front of us.

Just as the Jupiter cannon launched a beam of light I shouted, "Erza no!" I dashed in front of her and cast Ice Wall. It created a pair of dragon wings out of unbreakable, unmeltable black ice. I had to make the wings big enough to wrap around all of the members of the guild so that we could all be safe. But even if this ice is indestructible it seems as if the blast from the Jupiter cannon is so powerful it caused it to crack in a spiderweb fashion. I had to focus my magic into the wings to prevent damage. It repaired itself as it was being destroyed. It held perfectly.

When the light from Jupiter dissipated and everyone could see again they saw me with my hands out in front of me blocking Erza and everyone else. I moved so fast to get here that no one saw it happen before they were blinded.

I slowly put my arms down as I did that the dragon wings I created burst into tiny ice crystals which blew away in the breeze. I turned to everyone slightly unstable from the after shock. Everyone looked shocked.

"Everyone is okay right?" I asked. They all nodded their heads dumbstruck.

"Who would have known." Said. Lucy.

"I did! My sister is the strongest S-Class mage Fairy Tail has!" Exclaimed Gray. He knows I can handle a lot, but he still worries for my safety. Like right now he looks very relieved. Honestly, I didn't know my ice was that strong… Well I knew it was strong. I've just never tested it against a Jupiter cannon before.

"Alright, we have fifteen minutes to storm their guildhall. The Jupiter cannon needs tremendous amounts of energy, so the Jupiter cannon is probably linked to the Element Four. They are the strongest in Phantom Lord along with Blacksteel Gajeel. If we take them out then we will have victory!" I shouted. Everyone cheered while Natsu, Gray, Elfman and Erza volunteered to storm the guildhall. "Very well. You four go! The rest of us will protect our guildhall! Let's do this!"

"Yeah!" Everyone chanted back at me. Natsu, Gray, Elfman and Erza darted off for the beast of a guildhall in front of us.

"Mira can you-"

"Already on it." She interrupted, grabbing Lucy's hand and dragging her off to safety.

"Charge!" I shouted. The rest of my guildmates didn't hesitant to follow me in battle.


	6. Chapter 6

To Keep From Seeing Those Tears

We were fighting Phantoms created from Jose's Shade magic. Who knows where the actual Phantom Lord guild members are, cowards hiding behind their master. That's all they are.

Once these Phantoms are destroyed another fills its place… Hmm… If I freeze those in the surrounding area we should have about thirty seconds or so before more generate. I froze them, they fell from the sky and shattered against the ground. The only way to really defeat these Phantoms would be to defeat Jose…

The cannon was about to fire again when something from inside malfunctioned. The cannon is broken… Way to go Natsu! He is the most destructive, so it only makes sense that it was him. But now that beast of a guildhall was drawing a magic circle for an Abyss Break… We had at least ten minutes before it was completed. I hope the Element Four are defeated before then.

Right now Mira was going to surrender herself as Lucy. Only Jose saw right through her transformation magic. Actually he knew Lucy was taken away at the beginning of the battle. Mira transformed back into herself, but was snatched up by one of the guilds arms.

I have to stay here and defend our guildhall… The urge to save my friend is really strong… I would have ran to her rescue except I saw Elfman fighting Sol near her. I have faith that he can handle defeating Sol and saving Mira.

I still had faith in him as I saw him transform into Beast Soul. I focused back into my fight with the rest of the guild and the Phantoms.

"Ice Dragon's Frozen Fury!" I shouted. The air got really crisp. Everyone could see their breaths and the Phantoms froze.

A Flower Blooms in the Rain

All of the Phantom's started to fall in slow motion and the new ones appearing faced the same fate as those before them.

I was standing there with my back facing my guildmates. My arms were at my sides, white hair blowing in the wind with my head tilted slightly to the side. I assumed my eyes started glowing red, that always happens when Dragon Slayers start to use more powerful spells and this one was definitely in that category considering how large the affected area is.

My guildmates were cheering behind me, because it's a bit of a victory for us they can also rest for awhile and build up some of their magical power again.

If they were looking at Phantom Lord's guildhall in front of us they would see the ice thickening and creeping it's way up the appendages of the guildhall. At least Elfman got Mira out of that claw right on time. We have just the best timing.

I smiled knowing I was right about Elfman's abilities.

The magic circle was being drawn even slower now, so my theory of the guildhall being linked to the Element Four was correct. Abyss Break uses all four elements, so it only makes sense where that was what powered it.

The temperature dropped even lower as the ice started to spread faster. I felt someone touch my shoulder.

"Elrora should you be using this much magic?" Asked Cana.

"If their guildhall is immobilized then it will take more magical power to conjure Abyss Break. Right now both the guildhall and the Phantom's are useless. Eventually Jose will come out and that is exactly what I want. Don't worry about my magic. You should all rest to restore yours. Once Jose comes out you will all have to fight again because Jose is mine."

"Okay, we believe in you. If anyone can do this it's you." Said Macao, Wakaba agreeing with him.

As long as the strongest of us are still standing everyone else will have hope. I'll have to keep that in mind when I'm battling Jose. So far I haven't used up too much of my magical energy. I'm not S-Class for nothing! Besides, a Dragon Slayers will is strong. It will take a lot to knock me down.

Wings of Flame

Some Phantom Lord guild members decided to finally show their faces and fight. Though they won't stand a chance against Fairy Tail. We nearly beat them when we stormed their guildhall with Master. The only reason why we retreated was because Erza thought we would all be sloppy in our fighting and lose faith in ourselves with our master having fallen. Seeing the master motionless and drained of all of his magical energy is traumatizing. I was even shocked, so shocked that I stalled in knocking out Gajeel and he managed to get away. This time there will be no surprises. We carry our faith in each other. Natsu, Erza, Gray, Elfman, and even me. Our guildmates have faith in us. It's touching, I just wish they would embrace the power within themselves and encourage the weaker members to keep moving on. We all started somewhere.

Cana, Macao and Wakaba protected me from any oncoming attacks so that I wouldn't lose focus. I glanced back when I heard an explosion from in the distance with my Dragon Slayer hearing. Our hideout was in a cloud of dust. I hope Loke made it there in time. I remember hearing him say that something didn't feel right, at the same time Wakaba was complaining that Loke just didn't want to fight.

The magic circle for Abyss Break just went down. That means that all members of the Element Four were taken down. I smiled, proud of the members that took them on.

Jose announced that he had Lucy. Having her is one thing, but to also declare he will wipe out all Fairy Tail wizards? That is taking everything too far. It doesn't look like Jose is coming out… My plan failed… Oh well, I'll just have to go to him. I smirked.

"Everyone, I'm going in!" I shouted.

"Don't worry about us! We can take care of these losers!" Replied Cana.

Everyone agreed with her.

I ran to the Phantom Lord guild hall and used some of my Dragon Slayer abilities to form ice wings on my back so that I could jump on the guild hall.

The Two Dragon Slayers

Upon entering the guild hall I saw that Mira, Elfman, Gray and Erza were here. Erza was currently fighting Jose, but she looked exhausted. Elfman and Gray were just rising from the other side of the room where it looks like they were thrown.

I ran over to Mira, "Mira, grab Gray and Elfman and go help fight outside. The guild is fighting Phantoms and Phantom Lord guild members."

"Alright!" She agreed. I watched her approach Gray and Elfman, they agreed to fight outside with the rest of the guild, but before they left Gray glanced in my direction. I just smiled back at him to assure him I'll be fine. He nodded once and ran out of the guildhall with Mira and Elfman.

Next I turned to Erza, "Erza! You're hurt. Let me take care of Jose." I suggested. "Go find Natsu and get out of here."

"Of course, you would be a better match against him than me." She let me fight Jose, so it is only the two of us now.

"I'm surprised, you blocked the Jupiter cannon, immobilized my guildhall and left my Phantoms useless, but you seem to have sufficient amounts of magical energy left." He praised. "How is that so?"

"I'm an Ice Dragon Slayer. Dragon Slayers in general can take a lot of trauma.I'm also a Fairy Tail mage, we never give up." I explained. I prepared for our fight by turning my body into indestructible black ice. Eyes glowing red again as I charged him shouting, "Enough talk, let's fight!"

Fairy Law

He dodged my fist and launched some Phantoms of darkness at me. These Phantoms were different from the ones outside. These passed through the body and left a lingering sense of death and evil. It was also painful, or maybe it was supposed to feel painful. I couldn't feel it, because of my body being in this ice state. Right now my nervous system is fried.

Jose grabbed me with his darkness and tried to shatter my ice by squeezing me. That won't work. I suppose I'll have to give him some credit for trying though.

He told me about why he was going to destroy Fairy Tail… It sounds like he's just jealous! Having a rivalry is fine and everything, but this guy thinks he needs to have the best and that he deserves the best. The only way to be the best is if you work together and grow stronger together as a guild, as family. Someone should tell him… Something tells me that he wouldn't listen to me if I told him…

"Ice Dragon's Roar!" I shouted. White ice crystals shot from my mouth as I roared. He dodged again, but in the process of doing so he lost concentration and because of that I was released from the tendrils of darkness. I fell to the floor and landed in a crouched position. Using the ice on my feet I skated quickly over to Jose. I know that if I touch him while I'm in this state his body would freeze over and he wouldn't be a threat anymore.

I was almost to him when he used his darkness to pick me up and slam me into the wall, repeatedly. I was persistent and never gave up. I just kept getting back up and fighting the pull of his darkness.

I have an idea… If I cast 'Tears' there would be no way for him to dodge them all. Perfect chance!

"Ice Dragon's Te-" I started.

"Stop Elrora." Said Gramps?! "Jose leave her alone. Leave our children out of this. They should not have to fight their parents battles. Let's end this here and now!"

Jose's darkness dissipated around me. The aura around Jose got more dark and menacing while masters was light and warm.

"Master-"

"Go! Get out!" He interrupted me again. I would never out rightly disobey Master, so I left to help everyone outside fight. Only when I touched down on the ground next to Erza we were all blinded by a white light.

"Fairy Law." I said.

"Huh?" Questioned Elfman.

"It's one of the most powerful spells known. It only attacks who the caster sees as an enemy." Explained Erza.

All of the Phantoms started to disappear and they didn't regenerate themselves. At this all of Fairy Tail started to laugh and cheer at the realization that we won. But of course we would have. I smiled. When we stand together we can do anything.

Master came out of the destroyed Phantom Lord guild hall and declared, "We are victorious, but I have had very little to do with it. This victory is yours my children!"

My Resolve

Levy, Jet and Droy were okay. At that moment Lucy decided to have another emotional episode and Levy tried to comfort her. Master even broke into tears when he realized he might have to do some time in prison, but none of us like the idea of jail time. Can you just imagine Natsu in jail? Poor cell and I'm sure he'll harass the guards.

Planning for the new guild hall immediately took place along with starting to rebuild it. First we will have to move the debris from the old one, which I'm sure will take forever.

We were about a week into rebuilding when we were all surrounded by the Magic Council's Rune Knights. The idiots Natsu and Happy tried to escape. They must have forgotten that there was no escaping the Rune Knights who used restriction magic…

We were all gathered and brought to a military base camp. Everyone was questioned extensively. We all had to endure daily interrogations for a week, but we all made it out okay.

The Council decided to leave the thought of our punishment for some other time. Thank goodness. Hopefully they forget…?

Now we are all back to trying to rebuild the guild hall. Natsu is trying to carry too much lumber and Gray is making fun of him when he fails. They quickly broke out into a fight.

"Enough fighting and get back to work!" Shouted Erza as she slammed them into the ground with a piece of her lumber.

"Sorry…" The two fighters moan. I'm happy things are starting to go back to normal.

"Is it just me or does this look bigger?" Asked Wakaba.

I looked over at what he was talking about and saw that the structure was bigger. "It's not just you." I assured him.

"We decided to expand!" Cheered Mira. "See this is what it will look like." We got excited and crowded around her to see the new blueprints.

"Which way is up?" Questioned Natsu.

"Which idiot drew this. You can't read it." Said Gray. All of a sudden Mira burst into tears.

"You made her cry!" Exclaimed Natsu, Macao and Wakaba.

"Idiot." I muttered. I watched on as Gray grew frantic in trying to make Mira feel better. I pulled him away from her, he wasn't making the situation any better.

I went to help Bisca and Alzack with the section they were working on until Natsu, Gray, Erza and Happy asked me if I wanted to go with to check on Lucy. I agreed to go, because I'm sure the thought of her dad employing a guild to retrieve her couldn't have been easy to brush off.

Natsu and Happy came in through the window while Gray came in through the chimney… Erza and I just walked through the door. While everyone was squabbling over who had the best manners I voiced, "Where is Lucy?" She was nowhere in sight. Usually she would be yelling at us for breaking in already.

"She could be in the bath." Suggested Gray. "Might as well check."

"Gray, you can't just-" I started to scold him.

"Natsu what are you doing in there?!" Gray shouted.

I glanced and Natsu was in the bath tub with Happy. Then Erza walked up in a towel…

"It seems she isn't here." Stated Erza.

I sweatdropped while Gray yelled, "Thanks Captain Obvious!"

We all returned to her room and pondered over where she could be. Erza spotted a note on Lucy's desk. Lucy went home… After everything we've all been through she goes back to him!? I'm furious. I tried to keep in my emotions while the others were freaking out, but I don't think I did a very good job at that because the temperature noticeably decreased so we can now see our breath. Oops. I'm just really frustrated right now.

We planned a trip to visit the Heartfilia mansion. I don't know what Erza and Gray were thinking, but I know Natsu and Happy will drag her back to Fairy Tail whether she likes it or not.

I for one was going to demand to know why she would leave us.

The train ride was uneventful. Erza knocked Natsu unconscious so he would stop complaining about being sick and that was about it.

We surprised Lucy at her mom's grave. Happy flew at her in tears. By the way Happy acts towards her it's shocking to know that he actually missed her enough to cry about it.

Lucy was shocked that we would come after her, but she was glad that we did.

"Lucy when are you going to understand that you are our family and that we will protect you?" I asked. She burst into tears and fell into my arms.

"I already know that." She said. "I came back to say one final goodbye, because I would never leave Fairy Tail."

We started our journey back. It took us forever to leave the Heartfilia estate, because Natsu and Gray thought the estate was a village and started to freak out over how rich Lucy was. Even Erza was in La La Land. Me? I was shocked into silence. All this land and it really did look like a village. To discover that it was one person's home property… It's no wonder everyone has lost their minds.


	7. Chapter 7

Next Generation

Master had a meeting with the Magic Council on what will happen to Phantom Lord and Jose. It was decided that Phantom Lord would be forced to disband and Jose was stripped of his title of Wizard Saint. I was to take his place, which just left me completely flabbergasted. I accepted of course, how dare I reuse, but I kindly asked the Master to keep that a secret. The last thing I need is Natsu wanting to start fighting me again. He's been more focused on fighting with Gray and Erza… I think he sees me too much as a sister and that's why he doesn't fight me. Good thing too. I felt kind of bad freezing him in place right away… Maybe that's why he stopped!? He realized he didn't have a chance at winning against me if he was immobilised before the fight even started.

The moment Mira told me we were taking requests again I took first pick of the S-Class quests and left with Alzack and Bisca. The new rule is that anyone can go on S-Class quests now as long as an S-Class mage goes with them. Alzack and Bisca wanted to improve their skills and see how difficult an S-Class quest really is.

Our quest involved taking care of some mage bandits in the south western region of Fiore. They've been terrorizing the villages down there. The authority figures down there can't seem to take control of the situation so they asked for help from the Magic Council who placed the request.

This quest is perfect for me, Alzack and Bisca. They requip guns and Bisca actually used to be a bandit. We can use her experience to predict what the bandits will do next. Alzack will be our extra fire power and I can hit everything they missed.

When we got to Tully Village near the mountains we checked in with their mayor being as he was the one that asked the Magic Council for help. Any information that can be used to identify the bandits would be helpful. According to the mayor identifying them will be easy. They all wear the same scarves to cover the lower half of their faces as if they were some kind of fictional bandits. The mayor also told us their different magics that they use so that it wouldn't be so much of a shock when we first encounter them.

One of them has illusion magic, another could clone themselves, which is similar to illusion magic except the clones are solid. Darkness magic was another one. Along with possession and sound magic.

It will be hard to defeat the mage with possession magic, but we will just have to deal with that issue as it comes. The same with the mage with illusion magic. We'll figure something out.

*Skipping the rest of the quest*

After about a week and a half our quest was completed. During our fight with the bandits we discovered how the possession magic worked. It was only effective if you looked him in the eye. It's like Bixlow's magic. Sadly Alzack was the one that discovered that. I had to freeze him so he couldn't hurt me or Bisca. Now I learned he was fine with it because he would never want to intentionally hurt us.

We got off the train at Onibus station because some of the passengers have been chatting about this play that some members of Fairy Tail were doing. I talked to a couple of the other passengers and found out that it was Gray's team that was doing the performance and tonight was the opening night. Alzack, Bisca and I made our way to the theater to see that it was packed. We sat by Master and Mira in their booth.

I don't know how I thought this play was going to turn out… But in hindsight I maybe should have foreseen that it would be terrible and end with the theater in ruins… That's my brother up there… Good job Gray. I'm definitely going to tease you about this when you get home.

A Star Removed from the Sky

I was sitting at the bar sipping at my vanilla shake next to Lucy when a couple of girls walked up to Mira asking where Loke was. Apparently he broke up with each of them and left them. It's about time he stopped dating more than one girl at a time.

These girls seemed convinced that Loke left them to marry some other girl. They weren't listening to a word Mira said, so she decided to call to me for help, "Elrora, save me!"

The girls must have thought I was the 'other woman' and started advancing towards me. I turned and glared at them making sure to show my Dragon Slayer fangs. I was trying to look intimidating, which I feel worked when the girls ran away screaming.

"Thank you Elrora." Said a grateful Mira.

"You're welcome." I replied turning back to my milkshake.

That night I was at home reading something Anok gave me before he disappeared. It was about a secret art that our king can do. The king of Ice Dragons is the only one that can do it. Something that he uses as divine judgement on the hearts of his people. Anok once told me a story about it and I've been fascinated ever since.

Gray barged into our apartment frantic. "Loke's gone. He quit the guild and just left!" He shouted.

"I'll help look." We both left in search of Loke. I have a feeling that I know what this is about, he's dying. I'm surprised that his magic lasted this long considering it's been a few years. He doesn't deserve to die alone, so we have to find him. I might have an idea…

I ran to the cliff where Karen's grave was. He was here.

"You forgot to say good bye." I said.

"Elrora, I'm sorry. I thought it would be better this way." He said.

"I'm not letting you do this alone." I held my hand out to him.

He accepted my hand. "I think I'm ready." He replied. It broke my heart seeing this boy who was like another brother to me accept his demise. At least he has embraced the inevitable. There is nothing any of us can do now. Right now Loke just needs me to be here.

"Loke, there you are!" Shouted Lucy as she ran up to us. "Elrora you're here too?"

"I'm here for moral support." I said. "What are you doing here? How did you know about this place?"

"Eventually I figured it out." She started to explain, "Loke is a celestial spirit. You're really Leo the lion aren't you? You were contracted to Karen Lilica."

"Yes I was." He replied.

"What I don't get is how you are still here. Once a celestial wizard dies the contracts with their spirits is terminated and they return to the Celestial Spirit World until their keys find new owners."

Loke started to explain, "I broke a fundamental law that applies to both wizard and spirit and as a result I was banned from the Celestial Spirit World for eternity."

"Loke, just what did you do?" Questioned Lucy.

"I can't deny my crime so I have no choice but to face the punishment. I'm a traitor to my own kind. I was contracted to Karen, but she died because I killed her."

Celestial Spirit King

"I don't believe it, you had a contract and you killed her?" Questioned a shocked Lucy.

"It didn't quite happen like that. I did some digging around of my own." I said. "He didn't physically harm her, but his actions did. He blames himself for her death, because essentially it was his fault."

"I deserve to disappear for what I did." Loke said. "So I will, right here in front of her grave."

He continued on to explain what exactly happened. Karen abused her spirits. Loke was the only one that would stand up to her, Aries was too terrified.

While Loke stayed in our world Karen couldn't open another gate. It would have been solved if she just terminated Aries and Leos contracts like they wanted, but she wouldn't. Eventually she decided to go on a mission anyway. She knew she still couldn't open another gate. That didn't stop her though. She thought she could force another gate open. Only when the time came she didn't have the magical power to do so and she was killed. Karen has been haunting Loke ever since. He's felt guilty about it for three years.

Loke started phasing in and out.

"I guess this is it. It's my time." He said.

"What do you mean it's your time." Demanded Lucy.

"For me to disappear. Forever." He replied.

"You can't just give up!"

"Lucy, there is nothing any of us can do." I said.

"Wait Loke! I can save you!" Lucy shouted.

"Elrora, tell everyone in Fairy Tail that I said good bye." He said to me. I nodded my head in acknowledgement.

"It's not fair, I won't let you die!" Lucy still seems to be in denial.

"Lucy." Loke said.

"All you have to do is go back to the celestial world and your life force will be restored right?!" She asked. "There's got to be a way I can send you back."

"I'm afraid that's impossible. I broke the law and now I'm being punished." He said.

"It was just an accident, you didn't kill Karen!" She shouted.

"Lucy there is nothing we can do. The only thing we can do is be here for him when it happens." I said.

"NO!" She screamed. She grabbed him. "Open, Gate of the Lion! Take Leo back to the celestial world!" It didn't work…. She grew frantic and kept trying. Then we were surrounded by light. It seemed to be working, almost.

"Elrora, stop her! She's going to use up all of her magical power!" Loke yelled to me. I suppose I should listen to him… But it does look like Lucy could be successful in opening his gate… Loke is also Gray's best friends. It would be terrible of me to just stand by and watch him die when I have the power to help.

I grabbed Lucy's hand. "No!" She yelled, she must have thought I was going to pull her away. She was going to open her mouth to protest when she must have felt it. I was transferring some of my magical power to her to use. It will only work if I'm touching her, so this is our one chance. "Open gate of the lion, take Leo home!"

"Ellie no! You can't! There is nothing you can do!" He yelled at us.

"Whoever decided you were guilty is wrong!" Shouted Lucy. "You have to go back!"

Suddenly the waterfall stopped falling and the water was suspended in air. A spirit appeared from a black hole.

"It can't be. It's the Celestial Spirit King." Said Loke.

"Huh!?" Lucy was shocked.

"Hello my old friend." Said the King. "You unintentionally killed your key holder, but it is still your fault that she died. Therefor you are banished from the Celestial Spirit World."

"Hold on that doesn't seem fair!" Lucy shouted.

"Lucy of course not, but it's still their law." I said letting go of her hand.

"Old friend and human girls, I have made my judgement. Leo has broken celestial law." The King tried to make it seem final, but Lucy wasn't having it. "Loke's been suffering in the human world for three long years! He didn't kill Karen, but he did stand up to her, because someone had to protect Aries." She said.

"I must admit that it is heartbreaking to see my old friend like this." Admitted the King.

"Old friend?! An old friend is still a friend and there is one right in front of you asking for forgiveness. It was Karen's fault that she died. She took more than she could handle."

Loke yelled to her, "Lucy stop. I just want to disappear. I can't live with the guilt of killing Karen. Let me go!"

All of Lucy's spirits appeared by her. I didn't even know she had the power to summon all of her spirits at the same time. Then again if you are emotionally charged then it amplifies your magical power.

"No Loke, you didn't do anything wrong. You are just trying to run away. Think of all your friends you'll be leaving behind. " Lucy said.

"Yeah Loke, we'll all miss you." I helped convince him. "I don't even know what I'm going to say to Gray. He's your bestfriend. He at least deserves a good bye from you. Please don't make me do it. I don't like seeing him depressed." I remembered how depressed Gray is every year on the anniversary of Ur's death. I don't want him to mourn anyone else.

Lucy's spirits disappeared and she fell to the ground. Before she could hit the ground Loke caught her.

"All of my friends you just saw agree that you should live." Lucy said weakly.

"Lucy stop! You'll end up like Karen if you keep this up!" Loke yelled. "Ellie why won't you stop her!? She can't take anymore of this!"

"She won't give up on you!" I yelled back. She sees her spirits as family. She would fight for them like how she's trying to fight for you. I will not stand in her way!"

"Seeing them say good things about you, my old friend lead me to believe that maybe the law is wrong." Said the King. "Leo was forced to commit his crime to protect Aries, his brethren. And this human girl is willing to risk her life to save Leo. I am so moved by your bonds of loyalty, I shall make an exception in this case. Leo the Lion, you are hereby granted return passage to the Celestial World."

"Thank you!" Lucy and I shouted together.

Before the Celestial Spirit King disappeared he ordered Loke to live his life in the service of Lucy. Loke thought he needed to repay Lucy and this was the perfect way for him to do it.

"Lucy, Ellie, thank you for everything." Loke said. He clasped hands with Lucy and disappeared in a yellow flash. His key was left in Lucy's hand.

We both went home. It was an eventful night… We decided to tell everyone in the morning.

The next day Loke came to the guild and explained everything to everyone else. They were all shocked that he managed to keep this a secret for so long.

To show his thanks he gave me, Gray, Lucy, Natsu , Happy and Erza tickets to a beach resort. Of course Erza was already packed and ready to go, Loke gave her ticket to her earlier. This vacation should be interesting...


End file.
